If wishes were fishes
by cuddlyscorpio
Summary: Dean's plan for Sam backfires


The moment Dean saw him, hunched over, clearly in pain, he knew that he'd made a grave error.

"You said it would be okay…You said he wouldn't get hurt!" he exclaimed, noting how Sam's eyes followed his voice, found his eyes and the utter devastation in them as he realised that Dean had betrayed him.

"You did this?" Sam whispered between groans, not wanting to believe that the one person he trusted could do this to him.

A deep voice broke into the conversation: "It will not bother him for long. Soon he will feel nothing." A shadow stepped out of the corner, hand raised, stepping closer to Sam, who've given up the fight to gravity and now sat slumped against the wall, breathing heavily.

"He's in my head! Get him out of my head!" he shouted to Dean, one hand holding onto his head, tugging at his hair as if that could pull out whatever he heard there, the other one stretched towards Dean, pleading for help.

"But you said he'd be ok! You said you could help him…fix him!" Dean pleaded with the angel.

"Well, he'll be on our team soon enough. A weapon against demons, just like he was always meant to be." Uriel said to Dean, not even looking at Sam, distaste evident in his tone.

"You're hurting him!" he said while he moved towards the wall, wanting to help Sam who had moved from tugging at his hair to scratching at his face, a low whimpering coming from his mouth while his whole body shuddered.

"Once we've removed the dark he will obey. He will feel no more pain. Is that not mercy for one such as him? He would most likely have become a traitor. You should thank me, not question me." Uriel said, moving closer and ripping Dean away from Sam, who did not even seem to realise what was going on.

His whimpers died out and Dean sprang forward as Sam went completely limp. He dragged him onto his lap, slapping his face lightly, trying to wake him up, but his blood grew cold when Sam's eyes opened and nothingness stared back at him.

"He will serve with us, Azazel's Demon General, a meat puppet who will do our bidding. The demons will see and shudder. He has no will and will need caring for. Will you be his saviour Dean? The one that looks after him?" Uriel snickered. "You have been doing it all his life, should not be a problem for you, will it? You've craved it since your return. Are we not merciful?"

Dean looked at Sam who got up, looked around without a hint of recognition and went to stand by Uriel side.

"You tricked me. Sam warned me about you, but I trusted in the angels. I was never the one you needed, was I? You have a powerful weapon in Sam now. Maybe enough to win the war? He would have helped you if you had just asked. He believed in you, even when I denied your existence. He would have done anything for you." Dean muttered, not taking his eyes off Sam, who stood quietly, totally passive.

"We made a deal, Dean Winchester. He will no longer go against your wishes, he will do as you ask. You can take care of him. And we get a warrior with no rebellious will."

"He is no longer Sam, is he?" Dean looked closer, taking Sam's arm in a tight grip, and was startled to see a tear snaking from Sam's eye. The realisation struck him then. "You stuck him in his head?! He is stuck in there and cannot get out?! That's monstrous! It's as good as being possessed!"

Uriel growled low in his throat. "Very well. I will let him out when we do not need him. You can have your brother back when it suits me."

Sam's whole body shuddered as he was let free and he scrambled back as far as he could go, Dean following his frightened brother to the wall where he once again fell to the floor, pleading on his knees in front of his brother.

"Don't do this Dean! I never did anything to deserve this! Kill me if you must, but don't make do this. I'd rather die than be a slave to Uriel." He suddenly went quiet and his face lost all emotion again.

"It's time for us to go. Sam, come" and Uriel and Sam vanished into thin air.

"What about me?" Dean screamed to the room at large, no-one to answer him.


End file.
